


There is no gene for fate...

by sonicsandspoilers



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Ethics, Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Requited Love, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsandspoilers/pseuds/sonicsandspoilers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent returns... home and realizes a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is no gene for fate...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I have made my comeback! It's been so long since I've writeen. Well. Here is a short one-shot of this couple that should have happened and that was SO close to being canon... I can't sleep at night because of these two, UGH. I hope you enjoy!!! :-)

          _**He's not here.**_ Vincent let that sink one once the spacecraft re-entered earth's atmosphere. The year long interstellar voyage had been an experience like none other. The wonders he was "genetically inadequate" to see, were seen. But somehow he felt something was missing. Of course, the trip itself was nothing short of amazing. But he wanted to share it with someone. His fellow travelers could never have understood his awe of space; they had probably been on missions before, it wasn't a magical experience for most of them. Often he thought of Irene. Her beautiful blonde hair, complex mind, full lips, sultry voice, and blue eyes... 

          They weren't what he missed most. In fact, it took a lot of trying to think of Irene. As much as he missed her, he couldn't convince himself he loved her, and oh he tried. For while, he thought he was, but she was a distraction. It was sad, but she was not the first thought in his head when he saw something beautiful or when he saw something he loved. It was Eugene. When he first met Eugene, he only intended to use his genes to get him into Gattaca and onto the mission. He did not expect a very pretty eyed man, crippled but still intimidating. Someone so known and so looked highly upon... his nervousness did surface from this man's achievement but from a strange ** _attraction_** towards him. Eugene's eyes were definitely prettier than his own.

         Walking back into Eugene's home caused a spiral of sadness to consume Vincent, and he allowed himself to cry and grieve. Once he noticed the empty wheelchair beside the door of the incinerator, he became sick to his stomach and couldn't bear to go anywhere near it. He walked over to the lab and open the fridge where Eugene had left a lifetime supply of bodily fluids for whenever Vincent needed him. Well, he needed him now, there next to him. Memories threatened to make Vincent cry more. He remembered the night Eugene got drunk, the first night they really spent in one another's company. Carrying Eugene to his bed felt normal to him, he neither weighed too little or too much. He reeked of alcohol, but could still smell something that was uniquely his own scent. Earlier, he had admitted to Vincent that he attempted suicide before while sober, and that weighed heavily on Vincent's heart for an unknown reason. Then, when Eugene pulled Vincent roughly by his tie, he expected a kiss and for whatever he was feeling, he _**wouldn't**_ have resisted. It puzzled him how much this often rude, crippled man made him feel so much with just one puff of a cigarette. Him saying he was proud of Vincent made him feel more loved and satisfied than he ever had before.    

          He remembered the letter. Taking it out of one of his bags, he opened it and held the chunk of hair that was in it. It was Eugene's. At first, Vincent was puzzled as to why he would put that there, but of course, now it all made sense. The clever side of Eugene that Vincent loved had almost got him this time. Early on, he confided in him about what Irene did: handing him a strand of her hair, asking him to screen it to reveal the truth about her health, and then telling him if he was still interested, to let her know. He was, at the time, in love with Irene and sure that she was the one he was meant to find. Two invalids making their way in a place they weren't made to belong, how perfect of a love story is that?

          But no. **_This._** Eugene gave him the strand of hair, not to make sure Vincent would be able to prove he was "Jerome Morrow" in an emergency situation, but to let him know he felt the same. Eugene admitted it in so many ways indirectly: by the way he acted and how he was noticeably softer around him. **_Oh God_** , Vincent thought, _**I love Jerome Eugene Morrow.**_

Finally understanding the depth of his feelings, despite the sadness, made Vincent feel more alive and stronger than he ever had before. The man he loved  _ **DID**   _love him back. He may not be here, but he was at peace at last. The lifelong void in him felt filled, lost, but filled. That was more than enough for Vincent. 

         He didn't know how he would make it without Eugene honestly, but he was in his heart. And laying down in Eugene's bed, allowing himself to drift into a deep slumber, he inhaled Eugene's scent. _**There was no gene for fate, that was a certainty to everyone, but Eugene was also a certainty in Vincent's life, more than his family had ever been. Maybe fate was the coequal of home, and home was wherever Eugene was: in Vincent's swelling, fragile heart.**_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's not great, but it's a comeback since I haven't written in a while! More Mattex stuff is coming soon though!


End file.
